The Next Generation of Charmed Ones
by Charmed Girl94
Summary: Everybody knows who Paige, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell are. The original Charmed Ones who finally fulfilled their destiny during the Ultimate Battle. Now, 20 years later, it's time for their children to pick up where they left off.


Prologue

The Halliwell Manor: the center of all good magic and housed a long lineage of powerful good witches leading to the most powerful witches of all time – the Charmed Ones. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige spent years of their lives fighting and defeating all types of evil until they faced the Ultimate Battle. It was between the Charmed Ones and the Ultimate Power. In order to defeat this evil, they had to vanquish the sister of a good friend. But still, the Charmed Ones did what they had to do with the help of Billie, who selflessly gave up her sister for the greater good. This meant that the Charmed Ones had finally completed their destiny and could now pursue normal lives, something the three had always craved for.

Piper was able to finally pursue her dream and opened a restaurant dubbed _Halliwell_, in honor of the Halliwell name. She still owns the _P3, _but her children now help manage it. Piper was able to have another child, a little baby girl who her and Leo called Melinda Prudence Halliwell, in honor of the strong woman who had started the line of Warren Witches and her deceased sister. Melinda, now 21, has come into her own, magically. Inheriting her father's gentle soul and mother's kick-ass attitude, she has the power of deflection. She's also been trained by Billie in boxing. Wyatt, the couple's eldest son, is the most powerful being to ever walk the planet, being the twice-blessed child. His powers have a pretty far range, from his force field to being the owner of Excalibur. Chris, the middle child, has a combined mixture of his father's and mother's dashing good looks. He's not as powerful as his older brother, much to his dismay, but that does not mean he's a weakling either. Much like his late Aunt Prue, he has the power of telekinesis and orbing. He's a powerful spell caster and on his 24th birthday (which just passed), he finally developed the power to heal others.

Chris and Wyatt have both graduated from college with double majors in business management, hoping to one day officially own _P3_ and run it together. Melinda is still taking classes, but has decided to go into social work, like her Aunt Paige.

Phoebe Halliwell has married since the battle, Coop. She continued with her advice column, but dealt more with love. She's written three successful books on finding love and hosts a daytime talk show called _Finding Love. _She also has three children named Prue (21), Cameron who they usually refer to as Cam or Cammie (19), and Peyton (17). Prue has the power of astral projection and has worked on controlling her empath power so much that she's able to read people's and demon's emotions as well as tap into their powers. She took up martial arts, just to be able to fight some more. Cammie has a special power named Illusion which allows her to distort a person's perception of something or someone as well as create holograms which stems from her power of premonition. Peyton is the only to have inherited her father's method of transportation, beaming. Much like Coop, she also has the ability to sense love and emotion. She had no active power as a child, so she took martial arts lessons and became a black belt. This lead her to be able to levitate eventually. All three girls have the power of empathy, although Prue and Peyton have learned to control their empathy power much better than Cammie.

Cammie and Prue are both taking courses at a local college. Cammie is studying to become a photographer while Prue is an aspiring journalist. Peyton is still in high school, but has dreams of becoming an artist.

Paige Matthews, the youngest Charmed sister, is the only sister to still be involved in continuing a magical destiny. She works now as a whitelighter and helps young witches come into their own. Henry, her husband, still works as a parole officer. Together, they have three children. A boy named Henry Jr. (called HJ for short) who is 22 and is currently enrolled in the police academy, dreaming to one day be a detective for the police department. He is half-whitelighter and half-witch, as well as half-mortal. He can orb and has the power of healing along with basic spell casting and potion making, but has no active powers. They also have two twin girls named Primrose (Prim) and Pandora. Primrose and Pandora are both 21 and are studying at the same college while Prim also helps out at Magic School with her Uncle Leo who is the current headmaster, even though he's only mortal. Primrose has the power to freeze time while Pandora has the ability to blows things up. It explains their personality perfectly. Primrose is quieter and gets scared a little easier while Pandora is afraid of practically nothing. Both sisters have the power to orb and heal, as well as basic wiccan skills.

Primrose wants to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a full-fledged whitelighter one day, although she still has a passion for cooking. Pandora, however, wants to be a chef and is currently in culinary school while working at Piper's restaurant as an assistant chef.

Currently, twenty years later, the children of the Charmed Ones are waiting to fulfill their destiny, taking the place of their parents. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige have been training them to defeat the evil in the world and have every confidence that, together, they will be able to do it.

So now, the Next Generation's time has come to pick up where their mothers left off.


End file.
